worldwartwowikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Kingclyde
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Junkers Ju 87 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Hey Clyde, what standards would you say would qualify someone to become admin here? KingKermit2000 (talk) 01:19, November 25, 2012 (UTC) I noticed that about the wikipedia links, it looks like a serious problem to me. not to mention i believe that most of these actual articles are complete remakes of the wikipedia articles themselves. Any ideas on what we can do about this? KingKermit2000 (talk) 02:07, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Background I checked that image. The problem I see is that all the good stuff is in the middle of the image, where the article background is. How do you want to proceed? Perhaps that image (cropped) on one side with another image on the other side? Let ma know and I'll get something whipped up for ya. The Gunny '''x20px|link=User talk:The Gunny 20:42, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Well i think one thing we need to do is make two categories for the Bases, and the complete stubs and start working on those. cuz grant it we have a lot of pages and we definately need more than 1,000 to even get to the basics of what world war 2 was we can't have simple bases for them, that makes us look bland, and we can't have something that was just copied and pasted from somewhere else, that makes us look lazy. we need to sort those ones out so that who ever edits here can get done and start getting this wiki on a more "Official" track. i'd be happy to do as much as i can but we really need to make this a more public issue such as displaying it on the home page so we can give passer-bys a glimpse of what we really need here. tell me what you think KingKermit2000 (talk) 21:58, November 25, 2012 (UTC) editing guide lines are exactly what i was looking for, its the exact thing we need to get base pages started and stub pages reorganized and revamped in our way. if we really want to get these guidelines forward then again we need to update the home page. give a little category telling the guidelines on what we need cuz our main source of income right now is newbies cuz otherwise its just you, me, and those 190.2947394.908s and all those phantoms. we have to try and reach out to them cuz even i don't really know what to do here, there's over 1,000 pages which gets people confused on where to start and the pages are either full of stuff or simple and basic so everybodies just confused on where to go, even i don't know what to do so that's why i'm just addin pictures so far. we need to tell people WHAT we need and WHERE we need it. otherwise we just got a bunch of headless chickens with a keyboard. ps if you haven't read the blog post i put up i think that it might give us a pretty good advantage over those others, i don't think many people notice blogs so? you probably havent yet. KingKermit2000 (talk) 23:00, November 25, 2012 (UTC) there are no world war 1 wikis, there's only what that has like 3 pages and that's all, i've searched through pages of results and there's just the one. KingKermit2000 (talk) 23:08, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh i never noticed that one, well it is a little more recent i suppose. well what do you want to do with it, ask them to become a sister wiki or to join together into one. they only have 28 pages, they could just copy and paste em over here it's pretty simple. still the decisions up to you i really don't mind either one. KingKermit2000 (talk) 23:21, November 25, 2012 (UTC) i don't really believe that clyde. i work on another wiki the half life wiki specializing around the game half life but it also shares its info with the portal wiki, another completely different game by the same developers that faintly shares the same universe continuum. the fact that when people type in ww1 or ww2 regardless of which on we name it due to tags and articles in the site the search will draw people to our wiki, not to mention that if we rename the wiki World War Wiki like i mentioned we won't alienate either one of them and the search results we be much more simple. not to mention that it doesn't fog up searches because people could simply stick to which ever war they want by staying around certain WW2 articles with things such as hitler, the third riech, or the japanese. it also helps to combine certain critical pieces that tied the wars together, such as the tank, the machine gun, and warfare weaponry, instead of showing their individual differences, combining them would shoulld their gradual evolution from their beginnings to what was their ultimate definition from WW2 to modern history. it also works with references between the two such as the BRAT document that sent Germany into their depression and lead hitler to hate the rest of Europe, we could mention in this wiki like we should but if people wanted to learn about it they'd have to go to a whole new wiki, which is far more iritating. besides we could easily seperate them within the wiki with categories and factioning to a point where their almost as independant as if they were 2 different wikis. but either way the matter is open to debate. i think that if we really want to solve this we should get the leader of the ww1 wiki and the 3 of us get in a chat and we debate the subject. finally ending in a 3 man vote (or if we get some other people like some good followers of either of our wikis who might have some good stuff to say) and we can end it there in a fair and legit trial by contributors. penny for your thoughts on this KingKermit2000 (talk) 23:39, November 25, 2012 (UTC) when did they get to them about being a sister wiki, was this recently or some time ago? KingKermit2000 (talk) 23:52, November 25, 2012 (UTC) have the people at World war 1 wiki responded yet or what? KingKermit2000 (talk) 23:56, November 25, 2012 (UTC) dang. well if you want we can still start from scratch here, or make our own WW1 wiki as a branch off, it would actually be a lot easier cuz we can make it in the same format as this one. since when most people consider a sister wiki they plan for the layout to be something familiar to them, i mean we don't want to send them to a wiki from ours where they can't figure out where to go or how to get there you know. KingKermit2000 (talk) 00:39, November 26, 2012 (UTC) sure sounds practical. we'll need to get ours ready first, namely the home page cuz like i said if we want em to be sisters it'd be best to have em identical so people from here will be compatible with its format and find everything they need quick and easy. you know don't make em have to learn a whole new system and let em navigate with something they already know. KingKermit2000 (talk) 01:50, November 26, 2012 (UTC) hey clyde are you good with source editing? KingKermit2000 (talk) 02:52, November 26, 2012 (UTC) al right cuz i was wondering abou that, another wiki of mine the half life wiki has is strictly source so they have a large manuel on how to use source and its super simple. its given to you right on your profile as soon as u make an edit. if you need to use it, and trust me a lot of things especially repairing the home page is gonna need it. KingKermit2000 (talk) 22:22, November 27, 2012 (UTC) what about the background, what about the logo, the categories like weapons, vehicles, battles, and people?KingKermit2000 (talk) 22:33, November 27, 2012 (UTC) well thats what i meant by repaired, everything we need to get this thing up to speed with the other WW2 wiki. i wasn't trying to pressure you or compalin at you i was just naming the things we need to get done. i thought you were saying that the home page like that was the best we were gonna have it and well thatt kinda made me think "what the heck???" clyde good news. i just got back control over my old wiki. KingKermit2000 (talk) 16:29, December 1, 2012 (UTC) That thing Mine's mostly done, and J has posted his (which I moved to mine. We'll use that as the one to post) If you can edit yours, when it's done, paste it into mine also. Thanks. The Gunny x20px|link=User talk:The Gunny 20:38, December 3, 2012 (UTC) what should we do about the Reference lists, the ones copied from wikipedia. they seem to take up unessacary space and no one really uses them. KingKermit2000 (talk) 00:23, December 10, 2012 (UTC) we didn't use those for facts, those are the sources people used on wikipedia to make them. we just copied them from the wikipedia page but we never used a single one of those so in fact we never did use them as sources. KingKermit2000 (talk) 19:02, December 10, 2012 (UTC) i have never seen any other wiki with references like that on them. KingKermit2000 (talk) 19:54, December 10, 2012 (UTC) hey king im sorry that i haven't been on wikia very lately. i'm just a little preocuppied with other things so i thought it might be better if we communicate in some other sort of site. i have a steam account if you do, i'm on it every day. KingKermit2000 (talk) 02:10, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Afiliates Hello Kingclyde, I would like to propose an affiliateship between the WWII Wiki and this World War Two Wiki. I would normally propose a merge but our two wikis are quite different. I trust that you know the standard procedure for affiliateship. Anyway, please reply on either my talk page here or on the WWII Wiki I work for. 00:21,1/12/2013 00:21, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Background image Hey Clyde. Hope everything is OK. I whipped up a new background image with an idea from KingKermit. I think it's ok, kinda like the basic premiss, not sure if you'll like it. I'll upload it just to check out how it looks. If you don't like it, we can change it or alter it. I'll stick with the same background color you have for now, see how that looks. Let me know when you can. The Gunny '''x20px|link=User talk:The Gunny 21:05, February 22, 2013 (UTC) hey clyde i've got a neat little idea for a favicon if you'd like to check it out. http://toysoldiers.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:KingKermit2000 KingKermit2000 (talk) 01:11, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Hello I was just hoping I could help out this wiki... I dabble in coding, and I have excellent knowladge of the Second World War. If you can think of anything I can do, please, give me a quick message of what I can do, and I would be glad to do it. Thanks, The Scotsman (talk) 16:24, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Horeasprostute You might as well make the block on Horeasprostute permanent. It's a vandalism-only account that has hit several wikis. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:20, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Hello Kingcylde. Do you still active? Do you mind to open "Message wall" featured on this wikia? So we can chat more easier. Here:http://worldwartwo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiFeatures Thank you. (TibetPrime) 08:19, May 31, 2014 (UTC) The "Other" WWII Wiki Hello Kingclyde, I'm not sure if you remember me at all from several years back, but I have now come to this wiki to ask for your help. As the head of another WWII wiki, I know you are aware of just how difficult it is to gain contributors. I see that this wiki has largely been abandoned except for your recent contributions. That is why I am asking you if you would like to come over to the WWII Wiki which I work at. There, we have a small community of editors constantly editing and are eager to expand. Our biggest policy is to make sure that any writing published is original and not plagiarized from any other source. Therefore, I know most of the articles here will be ineligible, however, I can help to transfer some of the articles here if you would like and in essence merge the wikis. Please let me know what you think. 04:42,6/23/2015 04:42, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Merge? Hello Kingclyde, I have noticed that this wiki lacks any real editing base and has been borderline abandoned for a while. Considering that editors willing to write about World War II history are already scarce, it would not be in anyone's best interest to maintain both this wiki and the other WWII Wiki that I work on. What I am asking is if you would be willing to consider merging our two wikis, essentially moving the relevant content from this wiki to the other site, before having Wikia shut this site down. That way, all the traffic of people searching for World War II information can go to one site, and whatever editors you can bring from here can make the transition to a more active wiki. As bureaucrat, you have the authority to make the call, but ultimately, I believe it is the best way to proceed. If you decide to merge, I'll manage the transferring of articles. As a heads up, I will warn you that in the event of a move, many articles from here will have to be deleted if they do not meet our wiki standards, which includes having original content. I'll leave you to think about it. -- 22:49,2/21/2016 22:49, February 21, 2016 (UTC)